By Your Side
by ReggiePalletshipping
Summary: Ash has finished his journeys in Kalos and is ready to finally head home. No matter how much he tries, his past will not leave him alone. How will he fix it and begin to feel like the old Ash? Palletshipping/Comashipping


Hi everyone! You're probably wondering why I'm publishing a new story, rather than updating my first one (Ocean's Away). The answer, while probably not the best, is that I came up with a new idea for a story and had to write it first. I promise to return to Ocean's Away soon, but for now I would like to focus on this one! I hope you all enjoy it, It's my first content out in a while.

—

As Ash signaled his last goodbye to Clemont and Bonnie, he couldn't help but feel an immense sadness wash over him as he turned to walk in the other direction. This wasn't a new feeling to him. He had always felt sad, even when he should be happy. Given the moment, he had a reason to be. He was going to miss all of his friends that he had acquired while at Kalos. Ash was tired of creating new, meaningful relationships just to have them put aside for who knows how long.

Ash took in a deep breath and sighed. His gaze focused on the gentle sunset that was upon him. Beautiful shades of yellow, orange, and red danced across the sky as the sun began to flee further below the horizon. He looked over to Pikachu waddling along with him towards the Pokemon Center; he seemed happy to be going home.

"I wish that I felt the same way, Pikachu," He told him in honesty. Sometimes he wished that he could be like a Pokemon: always happy and bubbly. He used to be like that. Now, he can put on a happy face and fake it perfectly. As he traveled, he got less and less happy and he couldn't bring himself to understand why. Deep under his emotional guard he knew why, but he would never admit it.

He saw the Pokemon Center come into his view, and began to run to the doors. He was ready to leave Kalos all behind. Just like every other region he encountered.

"Awesome, nobody is here at the moment," He noted aloud, as he opened the doors. He made his way over to call Professor Oak. The screen popped up and Ash began to call for Oak, Pikachu jumped on top of Ash's shoulder unexpectedly, and as the call began, all the Professor saw was Ash fall to the ground.

"Are you alright there, Ash?" Professor Oak managed to say after he stopped laughing.

Ash groaned as he picked himself off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pikachu just took me by surprise," Ash admitted as his face flushed a bright red from embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his head and looked down at Pikachu

"Pika Pika!" he taunted as he looked unphased by the event that just occured."

"Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I will be returning to Pallet very soon. I finished up my journey through Kalos and I'm ready to go home and relax," Ash revealed.

Professor Oak had an excited look on his face.

"That's splendid, Ash! I'm glad that you had such a fun adventure, getting new Pokemon and friends. However, your mother has been mentioning you a lot, so I think that she's ready for your arrival," he told Ash, who seemed to be not in the best mood.

Ash was happy to be going back, but he couldn't really show it. He didn't really show much of anything recently.

Professor Oak continued on, wondering why Ash looked so somber.

"Are you alright, Ash? I know you're going to miss it there, and your friends, but just think of all your old friends here, and of course Delia! I anticipate your arrival back to Pallet, and I hope that you feel better soon!" he added.

The screen clicked off into nothingness, and left Ash staring at his reflection in the monitor. He knew he was going to have a blast back at home with his friends, but he couldn't help feeling as if he was leaving a big part of him behind. Shaking his head, he realized that Pikachu was no longer on his shoulder. He looked around the Pokecenter, and found nothing.

Ash headed out the doors to look for his Pokemon. The sun has set now, and he was met by a chilling wind and a glowing moon.

"Pikachu! Where'd you go?" Ash yelled into the night's atmosphere. He looked around and eventually came across a purple-haired figure that he knew all too well. Ash swallowed hard and panic began to ensue. He saw that he also had Pikachu in his hands.

"Why is he here? Why now?" Ash questioned as he felt his breathing began to speed up. The boy walked up to Ash with his Pikachu and put him on Ash's shoulders.

"Now that's more like it, ey Pikachu?" Paul remarked as he settled his gaze upon Ash.

—

So you're probably wondering why Paul is in Kalos! (so am I, hehe) I hope to settle anyones confusion in the next chapter! Please favorite and review if you enjoyed, I'm having a blast writing this!

*Gary voice* SMELL YA' LATER!


End file.
